Hugs For Seattle
by Marymel
Summary: D.B. and Greg comfort Jackson after the mudslide in Seattle.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**My heart, thoughts and prayers are with everyone affected by the Seattle mudslide.**

**Since DB and his family are originally from Seattle, I wondered how he might explain the recent mudslide there to Jackson. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders knew something was wrong when his babysitter got the first flight she could to Seattle. He knew her granddaughter and his good friend Kaitlyn lived there, and wondered if she was all right. He wondered why Barbara was in Seattle as he walked through the crime lab with his father Greg.

DB smiled when he saw them approach his office. He waved for them to come in. "Guys, guess who's here?"

Jackson walked around his desk and smiled when he saw Barbara and Kaitlyn. "Hi, Katie! Hi, Mrs. Barbara!"

"Hi!" They said in unison.

"Hey," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Are you on da sky?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, they called me on Skype," DB said with a warm smile. "And they need some hugs from you."

Jackson looked at DB and the screen, confused. "Why?"

"Cause of the mudslide," Kaitlyn said.

"Da what?"

"Honey," Barbara began. "You know how, when you're playing in the sandbox and you try to make a big hill, and some sand falls down?"

"Yeah. Dat happened da udder day at preschool."

"Well," DB said. "There was a big hill in Seattle. And, because of a lot of rain, the hill fell down."

Jackson looked up at his father. "Da hill fell down?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "And some people got hurt or worse."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Dey got bad owie?"

"Don't worry," Barbara assured him. "Katie and her mommy and daddy, and our friends and family here are okay."

"Dat's good," Jackson said. "But I still don't like dat people got owies."

"Oh, me neither," DB said as he lifted Jackson onto his lap. "But everyone is doing everything they can to get people out of there."

Jackson thought for a moment and looked up at his father. "Daddy, are some people where Eli says his daddy is?"

Greg smiled sadly, thinking of his friend Warrick. "Yeah, Jacks. Some people are."

"I don't like dat," Jackson said as he rested his head on DB's chest.

"Oh, me neither," DB said as he hugged the sweet little boy.

"But there are so many here working to help clean it up," Barbara said. "And the rescuers are doing everything they can to find everyone."

After thinking for a moment, Jackson looked at his daddy and DB. "Dey gunna need lots of hugs."

Greg and DB smiled softly. "Yes, they are," Greg said. "Just like when you sent some hugs to nana in papa after the fires in San Gabriel. Remember?"

"Yeah. Dey had a big fire where my nana an' papa live, so I sent dem some big hugs."

"I remember that," Barbara said with a warm smile. "And I think everyone helping out here could use some big hugs."

Jackson smiled softly. "I send dem some." He wrapped his arms around himself in a big hug.

"I'll bet they're feeling that right now," DB said with a warm smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," DB and Barbara said.

Jackson closed his eyes and hugged himself. Kaitlyn giggled. "Was that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "Dat for you because I miss you!"

"I miss you too," Kaitlyn said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Here's a hug for you!"

"I got it!" Jackson said with a big smile. He smiled at his friends. "I sorry dat happened, but I glad you and your family are okay."

"Thank you, sweetie," Barbara said.

"Thanks Jackson," Kaitlyn said.

Jackson smiled. He was about to climb out of DB's lap when he stopped and hugged the supervisor.

"Oh, thank you," DB said.

"Dat's cause I glad you're here," Jackson said with a smile as he pulled away. "I sorry your family in Seattle far away, but I glad dere okay."

DB smiled warmly at the sweet little boy. "So am I. Thank you."

Jackson smiled and blew a kiss to Barbara and Kaitlyn. "Oh, I caught that!" Barbara said as Kaitlyn giggled.

Greg smiled as his son chatted happily with his dear friends. "I'm glad you guys are safe too."

"Thanks, Mr. Sanders!" Kaitlyn said. "And I'm going to send Jackson lots of hugs, cause he's my friend!"

Jackson smiled widely at his dear friend. "You my friend, too! An' I gunna send lots of hugs to you an' everyone in Seattle."

Everyone smiled at the sweet, beautiful little boy. "So will I," DB said.

"We all will," Greg added.

Jackson smiled. "I send dem lots an' lots of hugs." He was happy his friends were all right, and he and everyone sent good wishes to the rescuers and people in Seattle.

**The End.**


End file.
